<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The point of no return by Andzia267</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787049">The point of no return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267'>Andzia267</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera References, M/M, Musical References, Musicals, Roleplaying Character, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ric czytał książkę, gdy Star oglądał jakiś musical. Słyszał znajomą muzykę, ale za nic nie miał pojęcia skąd ją znał.<br/>Star żywo reagował na musical i go szturchał.<br/>-Chłopie, czytam.-odburkiwał</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julio Richter &amp; Shatterstar, Julio Richter/Shatterstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The point of no return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ponieważ Star oglądający musicale jest canon i obejrzałam upiora w operze</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ric czytał książkę, gdy Star oglądał jakiś musical. Słyszał znajomą muzykę, ale za nic nie miał pojęcia skąd ją znał.<br/>Star żywo reagował na musical i go szturchał. <br/>– Chłopie, czytam – odburkiwał.<br/>Ale prawda była taka, że za nic nie mógł się skupić. Głównie wkurzało go to, ale z drugiej strony musical zaczynał go interesować. Obiecywał sobie, że nie stanie się stereotypem, ale chrzanić to. Nikt nie będzie mu ustawiał życia, a co dopiero ogólny byt pilnujący jego zachowania. Nigdy nie słuchał Cable’a, czym to się różniło, oprócz tego, że słuchanie Cable’a teoretycznie miało jakiś sens.<br/>---<br/>Siedział dalej z książką, gdy musical już dawno się skończył. Nic z niego nie rozumiał, gdy doszedł w połowie. <br/>Było podejrzanie cicho. <br/>Chciał już założyć stronę i rozejrzeć po mieszkaniu. Nawet jeśli wcześniej błagał o ciszę.<br/>Poczuł ręce obejmujące go od tyłu. Wzdrygnął się i odwrócił głowę, żeby zobaczyć obejmującego go Stara. Zaczął śpiewać coś operowo, a jego dłonie błądziły po ciele Rica. Miał śliczny głos, Julio zatkało. Cholerny syn Dazzler. Nie wiedział co było gorsze. Przekonanie, że jest idealny bo jest kosmitą, z probówki, czy synem super gwiazdy. <br/>Julio wsłuchał się w słowa, które Star śpiewał teraz szeptem prosto do jego ucha.<br/>– <em>In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. – </em>Pocałował go za uchem. – <em>And now I am here with you, no second thoughts. – </em>Położył dłoń na jego sercu i przytulił mocniej. – <em>I've decided, decided. Past the point of no return. No going back now. – </em>Przyłożył usta do jego szyi i wciąż śpiewał. Jego oddech gilgotał, a Julio zaczął się śmiać. – <em>Our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question. – O</em>puszki palców dotykały krocza Julio przez spodnie. Tak delikatnie, jakby prawie ich tam nie było. – <em>How long should we two wait before we're one?</em><br/>Ric odwrócił się na sofie. Uśmiechnięty, chciał wciągnąć go na sofę i kontynuować cokolwiek to było. Ale Star zasłonił gwiazdę na swoim oku i zaczął się chować.<br/>– Nie patrz na moją twarz! Jest oszpecona.<br/>Julio chciał pytać, ale gdy doszły kolejne operowe śpiewy odechciało mu się. <br/>– A pieprz się. – Odepchnął go i wrócił do książki. – Wracam do mamy. Do kur. <br/>– Przecież ich nienawidzisz.<br/>– Widzisz do czego mnie doprowadzasz!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>